Choices
by KouenTaisa
Summary: He would have what he wanted. For even though she was long gone, a part of her still remained, locked up in those green eyes. SnapeLucius, SnapeHarry, and onesided SnapeLily.


Author: I've never tried these pairings before, but here they are. Snape/Lucius, Snape/Lily, and Snape/Harry. Have fun.  
**  
Choices**

"What is on your foot?" the aristocratic drawl startled the pale boy, causing him to almost fall to the floor. Steel grey and onyx clashed, the older boy raising a single eyebrow.

"Well? I haven't got all day."

Severus trembled, taking a step back and bending down to pickup the lone book that he had been clutching to his chest. "My shoes, sir."

Lucius almost laughed at that. Almost. Instead, he sneered, a look that would later be picked up by Severus as they spent more and more time together.

"A shoe, is it? Seems more like a mishaped piece of leather, if you ask me."

Something flashed in onyx eyes, causing Lucius to smirk. He moved forward, his hand grabbing a pale wrist. The boy tensed, turning fearful eyes up to stare at the man before him. Still, he clutched the book to his chest. Lucius, ever the one to notice detail, raised his eyebrows at the title of the book. Dark Arts Vol. 10, to say the least, he was truly surprised. Such a young boy reading such a dangerous book. He would have to pick his mind of the details later.

----

Severus gasped, his hand twisted into the blonde hair of the man above him. They had found a rhythm, hard and fast, that suited their pace. Lucius was delivering kisses to his neck and jawline, making sure to burn him up a live as they drowned in the sin of their acts. Neither cared. They never had.

"Damnit, Lucius-"

"Ssshhh..." he groaned, thrusting harder into the body beneath him, taking delight in the trembling cry that left the lips of his lover. Oh yes, this was the life.

----

He was torn. He had known that this day was coming for years and years. There always had to be a choice. You could never have both. The story of his life. Severus turned his eyes down, kneeling in front of Dumbledore. His knees hurt, his body trembling. A storm was coming. So much was at stake. The answer was just as clear as it had been the day he first stepped into Lucius' bedroom, seen the man curling up with Narcissa, and realized that he was just a pawn. A player in a much bigger game. He could end the game, though. He had plans to end it.  
_  
"Spare her." _the words were torn from his chest, but he cared not. Lily was the one he wanted to save. He still lusted after her... _loved_ her even, but that part of her belonged to James. It always would, but he cared not.

----

He narrowed his eyes, staring at the Potter brat as he walked into the Great Hall for the first time. He had his mother eyes, his father's hair, and the mark of Voldemort upon his forehead. He smirked to himself. He would have what he wanted. For even though she was long gone, a part of her still remained, locked up in those green eyes.

----

"I only protect him because he is a part of her."

Albus looked at him, those damn blue eyes seeming to reach into his soul. Severus turned away, his hand resting upon the head of Fawkes.

"Is that the lie that you have made up for yourself?" A soft growl escaped the confines of his throat. Onyx and blue clashed, onyx was the first to turn away. Harry Potter was now fifteen, but still as troublesome as ever. He was not worth the effort Severus put forth to protect him, but he did it anyways. For he would take everything from the boy one day, and give nothing back. After all, he had lost Lily and Lucius. He would not lose another.

----

"Professor-!" Harry grasped the wooden desk at his back, struggling to control his erratic breathing. Severus would not let him close his eyes. For, the moment he closed his eyes, the reality of it all would come crashing down upon him. His vision of Lily would be shattered, and it would be Harry _fucking_ Potter standing in front of him, naked and ravaged from head to toe. He thrusted up, grunting as he did so, snarling as he covered the boy's lips with a bruising kiss.

_"Severus,"_ he spat the word out, thrusting into Harry at that exact moment. Harry moaned, arched, trembling with the force of Snape's thrusting.

"Severus!" he repeated, gripping the older man's shoulder, bucking to every thrust, returning every kiss. He wished that he could touch every inch of Severus.

----

Betrayal. That is the one word that described everything that Harry was keeping locked inside. Snape had betrayed them... betrayed _him._ He had never even suspected. Was it because he had become too close to the light part of him to see that darkness still lingered?In the end, it was Harry who had fallen the hardest, for he had been unable to see the choice that Severus had made.

----

Dying was a bitch. A very painful bitch. He clutched the side of his bleeding neck, the blood in his veins burning with every pump of his heart. His body tensed, sending even more blood out of his veins. A strangled gasp of pain escaped him as he clutched the wound harder. He would be dead soon. He never doubted it. Severus heard something scrap against the floor, followed by almost nonexistant footsteps. Dying onyx eyes stare at the ceiling. He is not surprised when it is suddenly Potter who is staring down at him.

He chokes out a few words, not exactly sure what he has said, but positive that it is the right thing, for Harry takes the right action. The boy bottles up his memories, those that are the dearest to his heart. Those few times that have kept sanity within his reach.

_"Look at me."_ The words are strained. He forces Potter to look into his eyes. He stares, seeing Lily. His hand falls to the floor. He is able to grasp the fleeting thought that, the last thing he seen was the eyes of Lily. As he draws his last breath, the life in his eyes fading, he smiles on the inside. For the first time in the seven years he has known Potter, in his last moment, it is finally Harry that he sees.

Not his tormentor James.

Not the love of his life, Lily.

But, pure and simple, he sees The Boy Who Lived.


End file.
